The Billy Adventures
by Punching Bagg
Summary: Billy is going on a quest for fun, but some people will block his way. Billy will do anything to have fun and play with dangerous things. Now Billy will take the ultimate adventure.


The Billy Adventures

Chapter One: A Day for Billy

Billy, the small child with no last name a red and two friends walked along the sidewalk, struggling to whistle. His face was soon going to burst; whistling was harder that he had thought. So instead of whistling Billy-boy sung to himself stupidly about anything around him, the sun, a tree, and the ground. So carefree was the little boy, no problems. He had wondered where Mandy and Grim had been that day.

"I sure do wonder where Grim and Mandy are this fine day," Billy said to himself. Billy himself had hurt himself last time he tried to think. His mind was a black screen, but suddenly an image appeared. "Am I thinking?" Billy wondered. "Tehehe, I don't think!" The image in his mind was blurry, colors of pink and yellow formed in his head. It formed into Mandy. Billy had always loved Mandy very much, he hadn't minded her beating him for saying anything stupid. Because his stupidly had no end Mandy would beat him, again, and again.

"Mandy!" the boy in the hat said. He ran towards Mandy's home, waving his arms wildly. His tongue hung out of his mouth, it got caught under his feet and he stumbled forward. His face collided with the ground, Billy unaware that he had multiple scares on his face stood up and laughed stupidly. He pulled on the thing tangled around he feet and stuck it in his mouth.

"Mandy! Mandy!" Billy yelled as he approached Mandy's home. He ran through the yard catching the grass on fire, and jumped though the window causing it to smash. "Heluw Mr. and Ms. Mandy! Is Mandy home?" Billy approached Mandy's parents who were sitting on the couch watching TV. Both of them looked down at Billy noticing the shards of glass sticking out of his big pink nose.

"The demon child is not here," Mr. Mandy said to Billy. "Does that hurt?"

"Does what…hurt?" Billy asked. After moments of awkward silence, Billy started to walk to the door.

"Good bye Mr. and Ms. Mandy!" Billy slowly reached for the doorknob…but just smashed out the door. Billy sung to himself as he walked down the path way then a left to the sidewalk.

"Hmm, this seems kinda boring." Billy slowed down. "Now…" he tapped his scared chin. "What to do, what to do…" Billy stood in that same spot for days and nights. More days and nights passed…and more days and nights passed. Billy had a difficult time just trying to think about his friend Mandy. So if that took long than thinking of something to do is bound to take at least a month. But it did take longer, the boy stood and thought.

"I got it!" Billy squealed happily. "No wait…yes. No. Yes. No. No. Yesssssss. Nope, false alarm. Tehehe!" Billy continued to walk; he walked for miles without a break.

"I…am…so…bored!" Billy cried out to the sky. "Oh gods of the great heaves where refills are free. Tell me where to go!" Suddenly an apple appeared at his feet. "Hey! It's a banana-thing!" Billy observed the strange fruit. "This strange fruit, have I seen it before?" He picked up the fruit he looked at the golden apple. Eris, the goddess of discord and chaos hovered down on a white fluffy cloud.

"Eris!" Billy pointed, the apple flung out of his hand. It transformed into a water balloon and splashed Eris.

"Watch it, boy!" Eris pointed a finger angrily at Billy.

"You left that magic banana here, did you?" Billy asked.

"I shall bring chaos to this town and bring it to its knees!" Eris laughed.

"Well I can seeee that you got your self an original plan there eh, eh?" Eris smiled at Billy. "You look like Double-D!"

"Who?"

"Oh he is just a main character of on of my favorite shows!" Eris rolled her eyes.

"So where is that bag of bones and the…thing?"

"Them, I have no idea." Eris zapped away with the apple. The ground stared to shake and rumble, the ground cracked as a large temple rose from the ground. The sky darkened as black clouds covered the sun. Billy ran away screaming wildly, he ran and ran until he got home. Slamming the door to his home he locked every lock on the door.

_I can't let Eris take the world or this town, what will I do? If I think too hard I can…_

Billy's mind swiftly became blank. Billy ran to his room and locked the door. In the middle of his room with a light shinning down on it was Grim's Scythe. Billy slowly walked toward the scythe; he grabbed it with both hand and took it. Billy held it up high as a golden light shone down on him. Billy felt a rumbling a boulder smashed through his window. Billy ran panting and holding the scythe up high he smashed threw his door. The boulder followed him down the hallway. Billy ran for his life as the boulder got near him. He looked up to see a green vine coming up ahead and grabbed it Billy swung up and smashed through his ceiling and on to the top of his house. Billy watched as the boulder continued its destructive path.

"You are going down, Eris!" Billy's voice echoed. The boy ran down but first look at his outfit. "These are not the clothes of a hero!" He pointed the scythe at himself and zapped. His new outfit glowed. He had red and blue outfit with brown boots and white gloves. Billy scratched his head for a second, and then changed the outfit. He now had a robotic suit with one cannon arm. He shook his head and zapped himself again. He appeared in a green tunic, green hat and brown boots. He disapproved this too; finally he zapped into a pink cat costume, "Perfect!" he squealed wit joy. Billy walked over to the temple of Eris without looking about. The town he knew had creatures roaming it. The boy looked up standing five feet from the temple; he walked along the crumbling path that let to the temple. Billy entered the temple and was greeted by some dark creates. He slashed at them as they sprang on him.

"Ka-pow!" Billy yelled. He continued forward and up some steps to a door.


End file.
